Bob the Cat 1
Bob the Cat 1: The Day Time was running out. He could feel it in his heart. Would he make it, he didn’t know, but he was determined… Earlier: Bob the cat walked through the living room and was greeted by his owner. Today was the day, he thought happily, that something will definitely happen. Something cool. As he walked around the house aimlessly he glanced through the window. “It’s him…”, he thought as he saw the neighbor’s cat walking in circles. He wondered what he was thinking about. After a while of walking around, Bob the cat looked out the window again. He saw the neighbor’s cat walking toward Bob’s owner’s house and the doorbell ringed. The door was opened. A can (of tuna) was taken out. A pop was heard. It was intense. He ran for it. His neighbor’s cat, Tim, had a head start. Time was running out. He could feel it in his heart. Would he make it, he didn’t know, but he was determined. They ran… but then realized that Bob’s owner didn’t even put the can down. Bob and Tim unsheathed their claws. They brutally attacked Bob’s owner’s shoe. Bob’s owner nudged them away and put down the can. As he saw Tim taking the lead, Bob the cat tackled him. They fought and fought and fought. Tim pinned Bob down but Bob quickly threw Tim off of him, stunning Tim. Bob took the chance and ran for the tuna and ate it as fast as he could. It tasted DELICIOUS. On the final few bites Bob felt Tim ramming into his side. Tim ate and ate. 3 bites left. 2 bites left. 1 bite left. In one final attempt, Bob lunged at Tim, barreling him over. Bob raked his claws across Tim’s face. Bob then felt a sharp pain so he looked back and saw that Tim had bitten his back leg. He kicked Tim away. Tim jumped over Bob and was about to eat the last bite when Bob dragged him away from the tuna. Tim broke free but Bob pinned him down. They rolled on the ground, hissing and scratching. They hit the wall and lay stunned on the ground. Bob woke up first and ran strait for the tuna. He looked back to see Tim preparing to pounce. He was so close he could almost taste the tuna. He lunged forward and ate the last bite. Victorious. He turned, grinning at Tim but noticed that Tim seemed to be looking at something else… a tuna sandwich on the counter! They ran. Tim had a head start but Bob was slowly catching up. Now for the hard part, climbing on to the counter without their owners noticing. Bob leaped but barely missed the first drawer. Tim was luckier and was able to get a grip. Bob leaped again and managed to grab on as well. He could see Tim almost getting to the second one and desperately tried to catch up. He had better luck and managed to get to the second one before Tim. The both spent a while trying to get up to the third drawer but Tim managed to do it first but Bob got up as well seconds later. They both lunged for the top and Tim got hold and dragged himself up. Bob jumped, and got a hold but was slipping. Slowly, slowly, and he fell. Bob, being frustrated and desperate, gained a large boost and ran towards the drawers like he was flying. He easily got to the third drawer and jumped, grabbed the top… and finally managed to get up. Tim, focused on eating to sandwich, didn’t see Bob coming. Bob tackled him and they rolled on the ground and Tim pinned him on the edge. Bob, summoning the last of his strength and energy kicked with his hind legs and threw Tim off the counter. Tim was outraged as Bob ate the last of the sandwich, taunting Tim the entire time. After a actionless 5 minutes of Tim yelling at Bob, Tim’s owner finished talking with Bob’s owner and left with Tim. Bob the cat’s story will continue in the next story...